PIT Crew
The PIT Crew (in fiction) are the guys behind Piggy Island TV! These geniuses are the most elite birds and pigs on the planet! So EAT YOUR HEART OUT, MIGHTY EAGLE! Their names shall be listed below: Simon Introduced in October 2015, Simon was the second mascot for Piggy Island TV! He was the cyan-colored bird of the original Angry Birds flock until he was mutated by shards of Darkium, causing his mouth and beak to disappear, his feathers to darken, and his eyes to turn completely black, making him look like pig nostrils. Also, he cannot blink at all, and that is just due to his mutation. He first appeared in Angry Birds Plush Show Ep. 5: New Job in the logo before the show's beginning funding credits! He is voiced by Preston Grubb as it is revealed in the Angry Birds Star Wars II gaming video on Piggy Island TV. This guy can shoot vortexes out of his eyes and use them to teleport to the enemy! Virginia This gal is the Angry Birds Friends Champion and celebrity of Piggy Island TV. She is known for her INFINITE amount of Wingmen and Power-Ups (including her super long distance Sling Scope), AND her huge collection of slingshots. She is the magenta bird of the flock, and her characteristics include a male-ish voice and a serious attitude. In addition, she also has a crush on Simon. She first appears in the DangerZone gaming video uploaded in February 2016. This character is ACTUALLY voiced by AND based off of the grandmother of the REAL creator (Preston Grubb is the REAL creator.) She can electrocute any pigs within her electro-field and blow them up! Rick Rick is the cool cousin of Chuck, the yellow bird. He is the teal bird of the actual flock, and is also the DJ at Piggy Island TV. He is voiced by Preston, but sometimes it is hard to tell. He will destroy any blocks in his way to get to his target! Scarlett Scarlett is the lead manager of the crew. Her color is in her name, for she is the scarlet bird of the flock. She is voiced by Preston's mother. When it comes to destruction, THIS GIRL IS ON FIRE!!! Seriously, her Rage Ray can burn down wood blocks, and burn pigs too! EnderPreston (PIT) This is the bird form of Autobutt1's well-known mascot, EnderPreston, played by Preston Grubb, of course. He is a powerful warrior and the defender of Piggy Island TV. He joined the crew when Autobutt1 first collaborated with Piggy Island TV. He is the azure bird of the flock and he can electrocute pigs and break stone and glass with his powerful supershock blast! Percy the Peacock Percy was the very first mascot of Piggy Island Television. He first appeared on the logo before the second episode of the Angry Birds Plush Show. However, days before Simon was hired, Percy was demoted, betrayed, and thrown into the basement of PIT Headquarters. Enraged by this, Percy has been remaining in that basement, plotting revenge on Professor Issac Tuskman. However, when Tuskman was showing Simon the basement, Percy was preparing to attack, but instead Tuskman decided to make a deal with him, asking if he would help take out the Egg Robbery Agency, and Percy agreed to it! Percy is the rainbow bird of the flock and is voiced by Preston. He attacks using a super powerful rainbow blast that destroys anything in its path. The strength of this ability is controlled by rage! Jennifer Jennifer first joined the team when she showed up for the assault on the Second Egg Destroyer. She is only known for being EnderPreston's girlfriend, and that is pretty much it. And before you ask, NO, this character is not voiced by the girlfriend of the real Preston Grubb, because in real life, he does not have one. Instead, Preston voices her, and surprisingly, he does a decent job at it. Anyway, she wears the same outfit as EnderPreston, along with two other similar outfits, one being a two-piece and the other being an all-white outfit. She is the glaucous-colored bird of the flock and attacks with an attractor beam that can push or pull depending on the location of the selected target. Professor Issac Tuskman Professor I. Tuskman is the founder of Piggy Island TV. Just like his best friend, Professor Pig, he was a pig who had no interest in King Pig's plans to steal the eggs. Most of that is because he knows there is better food out there and thinks that the pigs should not be wasting their time trying to steal three eggs. He also has his own army of minion pigs, which ARE smarter than actual minion pigs, making them more useful. Gary The Minion Pig Gary is simply a generic minion pig. However, he is part of Professor Tuskman's army, making him a good guy. He can be kind of ignorant, though, considering he got an ice rock instead of an ice bucket for Simon's Ice Bucket Challenge. But unlike the other minion pigs, this guy actually has some personality. (NOTE: He is actually a reference to Gary the Stormtrooper from Robot Chicken.) Then there is their headquarters: PIT Headquarters The headquarters is shaped like a pig, and is 1/20 the size of Hog Head Mountain. (obviously.) The headquarters is located in the Old Nesting Barrows, behind Crown Mountains. A picture of the location will be shown below: The inside of the Headquarters will be shown below: